The Day I Died
by Ange de l'eau
Summary: Oneshot prequel to 'Dawn's Embrace': The last day of Isabella's life, before she was reborned into something else. Edward has just proposed to her, and Bella, obviously, agreed to marry him. But how would her parents react to her news? EdwardIsabella


**The Day I Died **

'_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
My love for you –  
Insatiable'  
_

I would never forget the day I died, for the day I died was the happiest day of my life – the beginning of an eternal life spent with the only man I'd ever love, Edward.

It was a few days after my graduation and I finally got round to telling my parents about the marriage proposal. It was horrible. And I would not have done it if that man weren't Edward. Honestly speaking, I would not even have said 'yes' if the man was not Edward. He is my life.

So, on that faithful day, I decided to tell Charlie and Renée about the marriage. Edward was also there – probably to give me the moral support, or protect me if anything wrong happened. Though, thinking about it now, the worst that could happen was that Charlie could get so mad that he would lunge at me, with thought of murdering me in his mind. In that situation, Edward would definitely come in very handy.

I could not remember how my life was like without Edward. It seemed impossible that I survived seventeen years of my life without him. And just yesterday, we were married – by Carlisle, of course – in the meadow that he introduced to me. It was Edward's idea; that we got married first _then _tell my parents about the proposal, making it seem like we weren't married yet – since there was a high chance they would object to it. And if they did, they would not have any choice anymore, in view of the fact that I was already married to Edward.

The wedding was nothing special. I was dressed in a dark blue blouse – Edward's favourite – and a dark brown skirt. Edward was in a casual top with jeans, looking like royalty even in such informal clothing. Part of me, a small part of me, mind you, envied him. I mean, why can't I look like that in my blouse and skirt? I'm sure if someone walked past me, they probably would not notice me at all – like I didn't exist. Which is ironic, since I'm the one that is alive and not a walking undead.

When I was younger, I had always imagined my wedding to be spectacular, with my friends and family by my side, wishing me joy and happiness. To walk down the aisle, with my father by my side and my mother crying tears of joy. But that day, there was no one there. No one – except for Edward and Carlisle.

But, I had nothing to complain about, really. Edward had promised me a 'proper wedding', so to speak. If my parents agreed to the wedding, there would be one. And if they did not, there still would be one. So really, it was quite a good deal for me.

I got out of the car and entered the house, with Edward beside me.

"Charlie?" I called, putting my purse down in the living room.

"He's not here." Edward told me, a smirk on his face. He sprawled onto the couch, pulling me along with him into his lap. "Let's watch some television." Wrapping his arms around my waist, he rested his granite chin onto my shoulder.

"It's not my fault I don't have extra-sensitive hearing. Maybe it's time to wear a hearing-aid." I shivered involuntarily as his breath blew at my neck. I swore he did that on purpose.

He chuckled and his cool breath blew at my neck again. I suppressed a shiver, knowing that it just added more fuel to the fire. "Relax, Bella. Nothing's going to happen."

"What do you mean nothing's going to happen?" I snapped, my anxiety and nervousness getting the better of me. "This is moment of truth – the point in time which decides whether we are going to be together or not! How can you be so calm in a time like this, Edward? It –"

He laughed, cutting through my rant. "Silly Bella, always worrying." He smoothed my hair and planted a cold kiss onto my cheek. "Remember what I said? I will marry you, no matter what your parents say. Although, it would be better if we had their approval..." he added after a thought. "Well, even if they don't agree, there's nothing they can do. After all, we are married already, are we not?"

"Yes, of course we are married already." I gave him a brief smile and then muttered. "But you know my mother... you know what she's like..."

Edward gave me a reassuring smile, one that successfully calmed my wrecked nerves. "We can handle it together, Bella. What do you think I'm here for?"

I grinned, unable to stop myself. "For my viewing pleasure."

He laughed loudly, pressing another cold kiss to my other cheek. "I don't mind providing entertainment for you, love." Edward pulled me closer towards his chest and dropped a kiss onto my head. "As you do for me." He finished quietly, looking at me sincerely with his honey-coloured eyes.

"Thank you. I'm glad to know that I'm so entertaining."

He smiled, the crooked smile that I loved the best. "Relax, all right? Everything's going to be fine." He said, gently pushing me out of his lap and settling himself beside me, fingers entwined together. "Charlie's back."

Soon enough, the door opened and Charlie walked in, having just come back from work. "Hey, Bells. Edward." He greeted. "What are you kids up to tonight?"

I decided to get to the point. There was no need in putting it off any longer; it would just mean more traumas for me. "We need to talk, Dad." I felt Edward wrap an arm around my waist for support and I fiddled with my wedding ring that was on my left hand. I still could not get over the size of that stone on my finger. It was a huge, glittering diamond – so dazzling it blinded me momentarily on occasions. I did not want a ring so expensive, actually – no, I did not want a ring at all – but Edward insisted that, and I quote, 'no bride of mine is going around in anything but this ring', so I did not have much of a choice. It was very very difficult to refuse Edward when he really wanted something. A single smoldering look at me could already send me weak at the knees, what more could I do against his 'mind-tampering methods' – as he likes to call them – if he really insisted upon it? See? I stood no chance at all.

Edward had a ring too, but a black stone instead of the white I had and the design was more… masculine than mine, without the designs of flowers on it. Instead of the traditional silver band for me, Edward had it customary designed with etchings of flowers onto it. Our names were also being carved into my ring and his as well. Costly, don't you think?

"About what?" Charlie had just left the kitchen and sat on another couch, a plate of lasagna in his hands. "Sorry I was late, Bella. Some stupid kids were causing trouble. You wanted to tell me something?" He asked, as he switched the channel to one that was playing football.

"Well, Dad... The thing is that..." I took a deep breath; mentally preparing myself for the explosion that was soon to come. "You see, Dad... umm... We are getting married." I closed my eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Charlie nodded, putting a forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

I opened one eye at the time, shocked at his response – or rather, lack of response. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah..." Another forkful of lasagna went into his mouth. And suddenly, Charlie jumped up. "Yes! Did you see that? They scored!" He cheered, no doubt ignoring Edward's not-very-soft sniggering.

"Dad..." I muttered. What was wrong with him today? This was so unlike him. He acted as if he didn't care, or that he already knew about it.

"Yes?"

"You heard what I said, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Charlie frowned, confusion written all over his face. He eyed my ring on my finger, and Edward's as well, probably thinking it was the engagement ring – how wrong he was – but I was not going to tell him that. I could hear Edward chuckling lightly in the background. Something was up.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Edward announced, suddenly standing up. He excused himself and left the living room, perhaps trying to give us some privacy, although I didn't really see much of a point since he could read minds.

"And you have nothing to say about it?" I asked incredulously.

Charlie heaved a sigh. Apparently, he was not very happy about being disrupted from the game, but he talked anyway. "I know about the proposal already, Bella. Edward came to ask me for permission before he proposed to you. Although, I must add –" He lowered his volume. "I am not really that fond of him. Remember what happened when he..." He struggled for the words. "– Changed his mind? But it was a good thing, of course, that he came and asked for my permission first." Sighing, he added. "Nowadays, kids don't really care about this kind of things anymore."

But Edward was not really a 'kid from nowadays', was he? Charlie did not need to know that though. "Double-crosser." I muttered under my breath just loud enough for Edward to hear. Soon enough, a low chuckle was being heard from the kitchen. "But Dad, Edward won't leave again. The last time... was... an emergency. Give him another chance."I pleaded.

"All right, all right." Charlie said. "I was the one who told him not to mention it to you – that I approved – I wanted to see if you would come and tell me yourself. I know he really loves you, Bells, but don't you think you are too young for this? I mean, you just graduated, after all..." He looked at me carefully, scrutinising my reaction.

"Dad, please. I really don't want an argument to start because of this. I've waited long enough for this, Dad. And how could I not tell you? It's my wedding, you know, I want you to be there. But I would die without Edward, he's my life."

Charlie looked at me, and sighed yet again. "I know that, honey. Why do you think I gave my permission?"

"You did?" I was so stunned; I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I said already, didn't I?" Charlie rolled his eyes at me, already returning to watching the game. "If I didn't, Edward would not be able to propose to you, would he?"

"I suppose not." I said, although I inwardly disagreed. Edward chose this moment to re-enter the room, and judging from his expression, I'd safely be able to say he heard everything that was being said.

"By the way, Bella. Renée know about this and she's coming over to help to plan the wedding."

"Mom's coming over?" I was glad that his ordeal was over, but Charlie inviting Renée over? I cringed at what my mother would say if she knew about this.

"Don't worry, Bella. She already knows about it – I told her over the phone." Charlie continued. "And she's coming over to help to plan the wedding and do whatever it is that women do when there is a wedding."

"So... she's not upset?"

"Well..." Charlie looked up from the television screen. "She was... but after some explanation from me... she agreed that it was the best for you."

I was relieved... and well, thankful. It took a lot to handle my mother, especially when she disagreed with something. Thank goodness for Charlie. Utter relief washed through me and before I knew it, I lunged at Charlie, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Dad!" I cried, putting my arms around his neck. "I love you. Thanks for everything."

Charlie was feeling quite awkward, I could tell. Well, it was kind of reasonable since I did not hug him very often. He patted my back slowly till I let go, beaming at him as I did. "Well," he warned. "I would advise you to get ready for the questioning, though. You of all people should know what Renée is like."

I nodded and Edward cut in. "It's getting late. I should go. Goodnight, sir. Night, Bella." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and stood up. Charlie rose to send him to the door, but Edward stopped him, saying there was no need to see him out. He gave me a wink – which made me flush – before thanking Charlie and leaving.

"He's quite a good kid, actually." Charlie commented when Edward closed the door behind him. "Very polite."

I nodded in agreement, glad that Edward did not hear that. It would surely be a great boost to his ego, which he did not need anymore of. But then again, Edward probably had heard it, given his sensitive hearing.

The rest of the night past in a blur as I spent some time watching football with Charlie. Normally, I did not watch football, but after what Charlie had done, I felt the compulsion to be extra nice to him, even cheering along with him wholeheartedly when his favourite team won.

After a game, I grabbed a bite, bathed and told Charlie I was going to bed. He nodded, smiling at me.

This evening had gone better than I had expected. A whole lot better.

Predictably, once I entered my room, Edward was there. He was sprawled on my bed, looking at me with his gold eyes.

"What took you so long?"

It was not as if he did not know, but I answered him anyway. "I watched the game with Charlie."

"I thought you did not like football? Or did that... performance a few months ago change your mind?" He smirked at me as I came to sit down by the edge of my bed.

"Perhaps." I answered. "What was that all about?" I refused to be distracted by his questions.

"What?" His eyes widened innocently, making him look absolutely angelic – not that I was going to tell him that. I truly appreciated that fact that he could not read my mind sometimes.

"Don't you try and act all innocent with me, Edward Cullen. I know you know what I'm talking about." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him as I did so. I had to hand it to him; his perfect smirk did not falter at all, not even one bit.

"Actually, it's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." His smirk became more pronounced as I glared at him harder. "And would it help if I said that I know that you know that I know what you are talking about?"

"It _doesn't _help to confuse me, Edward." I said sternly, shaking my head at him. "I know your motives."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "And what are they, might I ask?"

"Let me think... hmm..." I put a finger onto my chin and pretended to think. "Maybe it would be confusing – no forget that – dazzling me so that I won't ask you what I'm going to ask you?"

He laughed, an uttering enchanting sound. "And you accused me of confusing you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but his only reaction was to laugh even harder.

"Don't be upset, Bella." Edward pulled me down onto the bed with him, wrapping his granite arms around me.

I sighed. How could I be upset with him when his cold lips were pressing against my forehead? Nevertheless, I couldn't let myself be such a pushover. I wriggled out of his embrace, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He pouted, as I made the greatest mistake of looking at him. See, you win a verbal argument with him, the key was not to look at his face, however difficult that might be. But sometimes, I just could not resist looking at him, thus losing the 'war'. "Can't I kiss my darling _wife _goodnight?"

I heaved a heavy sigh, realizing that I had just let him get his way with me – again – just by pouting at me. I knew I was a hopeless pushover. "All right. But please don't do that again. I had to go through all the trauma for nothing."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. But of course, you didn't listen to me." He added smugly. "I think it's time for you to sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I argued.

"Just try to sleep, Bella." Edward stood up and tucked me into the blanket before lying down next to me. "After all, you have a long day tomorrow."

I knew what he was trying to say. "Okay. Goodnight, Edward. I love you." I lost the battle to keep myself awake and while I drifted off to a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms – with him lovingly stroking my hair – he answered.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

He brought me to his meadow. It was as beautiful as ever, though none of it could ever be compared to him. After this trip to the meadow, Edward would take me to his house and well, to put it bluntly, kill me. That was the day's agenda. 

I don't know how I could think about my death so easily. It was really... surprising. I felt no fear at all, just longing – longing for an eternity with Edward. I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much, that was, until I met Edward. The intensity of our relationship and the bond we shared, was simply remarkable. It ran way deeper than anything else I had felt before.

"I love you, Bella. You know this, right?" Edward asked, as we sat in the middle of the meadow, side by side. He was, of course, glittering like a diamond under the late afternoon sun.

"Of course I do. I love you too." I answered honestly.

Then he asked the question I had been waiting for him to ask the whole day. It was really so predictable of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

By that, I supposed he meant changing me. "Of course, Edward. I want to spend an eternity with you." I held onto his arm and leaned my head against his firm shoulder.

"Fine." He said gruffly. Although, he had finally – note the word 'finally' – agreed to it, it did not mean he would give up without a fight, even when it was all decided and planned already.

"I hope you're not mad with me." I said, raising his face to look at me.

"How can I be mad at you, Bella?" His eyes softened as he looked into my eyes. "Kind, soft and warm that you are..." He sighed, pressing his cheek against the arch of my neck. "Ahh...You feel amazingly good, Bella. The warmth..." Slowly, he slid his cheek lower and rested on the left side of my chest. It was his favourite pastime – listening to my heart.

Though I could not read minds, I knew what he was thinking – that this was the last time he would listen to the calming beats of my heart and feel the warmth radiating of me.

Of course, I felt guilty at taking that away from him, but there were other perks if I were turned. For example, he would be able to hold me naturally, without having to restrain himself for fear of killing me.

Time seemed to past so quickly. In a flash, the afternoon lit sky was darkening. And twilight drew closer.

"We should go." Edward said, in a voice full of regret.

"Edward." I held both of his hands in mine, marveling at their smoothness and perfection. "I don't want you to feel regretful about this. It's a choice that I want. I want to be with you for eternity. You know how much it means to me."

"I know. I'll be with you forever, I promise. I'll never leave you again. I love you, Isabella." His every word simply rang with sincerity as he drew me into an embrace. "I'm nothing without you. And I will spend eternity with you. Never doubt that." He vowed, holding me recklessly close to him.

"I never did, Edward. I never did."

He picked me up, and while I clung onto him – with my eyes closed, of course – and he ran. I could feel the breeze flowing through my hair, the cool wind dancing around my face. I would give up my life for an eternity of damnation (in Edward's opinion) with Edward. But he was wrong; it was not an eternity of damnation I was giving my life up for, it was an eternity of bliss and happiness with him.

I pressed a kiss to his marble arms, the ones that were currently carrying me across the forest.

"Thank you," he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear it. Soon – much _too_ soon for me to properly enjoy the feel of his arms against me – we reached his house. Without stopping, he proceeded to his room and placed me carefully, as if I were a porcelain doll (which, most certainly in his eyes, I was), onto his black leather couch.

Then, he stood up and took an unnecessarily deep breath, most likely to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. I noticed he always did that when he was under intense pressure.

"You all right?" Strange that it was I that was calmer than him, since I was the one that was going to be dying tonight.

He opened his topaz eyes and stared at me with his blazing gold eyes. "I'm fine."

He crossed over the room and sat down on the couch beside me. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything's going to be fine. Carlisle outside the door, ready to... interfere if..." He paused, struggling for the right words to say. "– If it doesn't go according to plan." He finally managed.

It was strange, that I did not even feel the slightest bit of terror. Perhaps it was Edward's presence that had a calming effect on me. In fact, I felt relatively calm. Calmer than Edward himself, I could tell. "Everything will be fine. I trust you, Edward."

He nodded and issued me a pill, which I took and swallowed down immediately. "Sleeping pills. It's to numb the pain and well... send you to sleep." He explained. He edged closer to me, his wintry hand caressing my neck.

The pills were effective. In less than a minute, I was already beginning to feel drowsy already. My eyes drifted shut and I felt his cold lips on mine.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered, in a barely audible voice – knowing that Edward would definitely hear it.

His lips drifted downwards and the last thing I felt was the feel of Edward's icy lips on the side of my neck before the darkness claimed me.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? This is the first time I have written a Twilight fic. Mostly, I write Harry Potter, so please bear with me if this is not too good. 

However, constructive criticisms are welcome. And please send in a review. I would love to know your thoughts and opinions on this.

Hope you had an enjoyable read!

P.S. This is a one-shot, by the way. I'm considering on writing a chaptered Twilight fic, but I'm not too sure yet.


End file.
